


Lil' Dom

by kyouyaed



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kidfic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child is suddenly entrusted to him, what's a man to do? Franklin Clinton is about to find out what life as a single father is like when young Dominic Beasley is suddenly pushed into his life thanks to a forged will witness signature and an overly perky social services worker. While not technically equipped for fatherhood, Franklin is determined to do his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 15

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Teegan](http://energymemes.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this and supporting this fic idea!  
> So, this is my first public GTA V fic. In theory, it will be a drabble fic but I tend to get carried away so some chapters will be longer than others. There's no real direction and I plan on just doing 'arcs' until this story runs it course. So suggestions of events are very welcome! I'm hoping to keep this light, fluffy, and silly because it's a kidfic and there doesn't really need to be spr srs drama type stuff.

**July 15**

“Look, man,” Lamar began, and Franklin rolled his eyes instinctively at the oncoming storm he could feel about to be unleashed. “All I'm fuckin' saying is, Greatest Hits of the Sixties? You really fuckin' lettin' our man Tupac down? With this disrespect, my man? You forgot you from Chamberlain Hills or somethin'?”

“You done, man?” Franklin asked with another roll of his eyes. He sighed and slid two glasses out of the cupboard and slapped them onto the counter instead. When Lamar didn't answer, Franklin spoke. “Okay, one, I ain't lettin' no one down. I'm allowed to listen to different types'a music, Lamar! Two, what you got against the greatest hits? Not up your alley or somethin'? The dope you smoke ain't up my alley neither, but you don't see me whining every time you bring that trash over, do you? Just 'cause you can't appreciate-”

He was interrupted, then, by a soft knocking. Franklin blinked and glanced at Lamar who made a face and shrugged. The knocking continued, in that 'I'm not going away any time soon so you might as well open the door' kind of way. Franklin sighed loudly and stepped around Lamar before briskly walking to the front door as the knocking got louder.

“I'm comin', god damn!” Franklin snapped, taking the steps up to the door quickly. He unlocked it and flung it open, glaring at the person whose hand was inches from Franklin's face now.

“Um,” the woman at the door stammered. “Are you Franklin Clinton?”

Franklin raised his eyebrows. “Maybe. Who are you?”

She took a deep breath and gave him a blinding grin. “I'm Misty Loch, from Los Santos Social Services!”

Franklin couldn't help but snort and shake his head. “You're at the wrong house, lady. Ain't no kids here.”

Misty Loch's grin turned into a clearly uncomfortable smile. “No, Mr. Clinton, no. Actually, we're here just to finish some paperwork before you _do_ have a child.”

“What.”

She beamed again. “Yes! A Mr. Beasley wrote down in his will that, if something happened to him, you would be entrusted with care of his only son! Your signature is on the will, sir.”

Franklin blinked and looked down at the papers Misty held out to him. He took them and flipped through the pages until he found the witness line. It certainly said his name. Hell, the penmanship was almost spot on. That was one hell of a forge. Who the fuck would go to such lengths to forge his name, though? Franklin sighed and shoved the will back at the woman who took it back with that same bright grin on her face.

“We just need your signature here,” she stated, pulling another pile of papers from... Somewhere. Franklin wasn't actually sure where. She flipped through the stack until she got to a dotted line and then pulled a pen from her breast pocket. Franklin signed with a frown. “And initial here.” He did. “Sign and date here.” He sighed. “And lastly, sign, date, initial here!” Franklin had hardly finished signing when Misty took the pen and papers away from him. “Wonderful! Let me go get Dominic and his things from the car!”

Franklin didn't respond and Misty's smile slid from her face and she quickly turned, rushing off to the car. Dominic, huh? And his dad was... No. Oh fuck, no. Those names were very familiar to the criminal. Dominic Beasley. Oh hell no. No way was he watching that fuck up's kid. He signed the papers, though. Fuck.

“Franklin!” The black man was drawn out of his thoughts by the prepubescent voice shouting his name. He blinked and zoned in on the kid who couldn't have been older than eight. Beyond the age and height differences, Franklin would have sworn he was looking at Dom Beasley himself.

“Dom...?” Franklin asked aloud and the child grinned.

“Yeah!” he exclaimed, bouncing over. “Long time, no see!”

“... Yeah, man, long ass time,” was the slow reply. Misty took that moment to appear at Dom's back, grinning again.

“Wonderful! He remembers you! I think I can leave you two to get settled together, right?”

“Yes, Ms. Loch,” Dom said cheerfully. Franklin only blinked and stared at the kid, letting Misty slip off unnoticed.

“Dom,” Franklin stated, though it sounded more like a question. “Beasley. Fuckin' adrenaline junkie? That's your dad?” Not letting Dom answer, Franklin shook his head and guided the young boy in the house, locking the door behind them. “Lamar, man! You might need'ta go! I... Gotta take care of some shit.”

“What?” Lamar shouted. “The fuck! I ain't leavin'! We ain't got the dope out yet, man!”

“We ain't smokin' dope in this house anymore!” Franklin cringed when the sounds of Lamar storming out hit him. He was fully prepared to be yelled at and even more prepared to put himself between Dom and Franklin.

“The fuck is that?” was the question that came instead.

“It's Dom. He's mine. Apparently.”

“Oh.” Lamar squinted at Dom who only stared back. “Where's his shit?”

Franklin blinked and looked down at Dom. “Tell me you got a suitcase or some shit outside.”

Dom looked up at him. “Nope! Just me.” Franklin sighed loudly.

“Fan-fuckin'-tastic.”


	2. July 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter endings, and I apologize. Sorry for some of these chapters just being build up chapters, but it has to be done. Please enjoy!

**July 16**

Franklin sighed to himself and put one hand on Dom's shoulder, knocking on the pretty glass of the De Santa's front door. Dom was almost vibrating beneath his hand, though Franklin couldn't even guess about why Dom was so excited. It was just Michael's house. The door opened before he got time to think about it more and he smiled politely at Amanda De Santa.

“Franklin,” she greeted before dropping her eyes to the young boy with him. “And you must be Dom!”

Dom nodded and it hurt Franklin's neck just watching him. “Yes!” he said excitedly. “I'm Dom! Who're you? I'm Dom!”

Franklin snorted as Amanda laughed and introduced herself. “Dom,” she said after pleasantries were out of the way. “We have a pool in the back yard, if you want to go swim.”

“Nope!” Dom replied just as excitedly as before. “I don't have a swim suit! Can I watch tv?”

Here, Amanda looked at Franklin who stared at her in confusion for a moment before he realized the decision was his. “Uh... Yeah, kid, go watch tv. Nothing adult. You know what not to watch.” Dom nodded eagerly and darted past Amanda. The two adults stood in the doorway for a moment until Dom disappeared into the living room. “Thanks,” Franklin mumbled awkwardly to Amanda who only smiled at him.

“Come in, Franklin,” she replied instead. “Michael's in the dining room.” She wrinkled her nose for a moment before gesturing Franklin in, shutting the door behind them. Franklin made a beeline for the dining room, glancing in on Dom as he passed. Dom was settled on the couch, cuddling a throw pillow, as he watched some show about a blond kid in an orange jumpsuit.

Michael was hunched over the dining room table with a bottle of water (Franklin hoped it was water. It was only ten am.). Franklin moved to the empty chair that had a clear view of the living room and Amanda sat across from him.

“So,” Michael said, looking up from the table. “How'd you get a kid?”

Franklin rolled his eyes. “Man, I told you! Kid's dad left 'im to me! Forged my goddamn signature on the will and everything. I ain't even know why. I hardly knew the dude!”

Before Michael could give a dry comment, Amanda cut in with, “Well now you have him. What things did he have when he was brought to you?”

“Nothing,” he stated flatly, mirroring Amanda's sudden frown. “Shady social service's lady didn't bring shit with him. How the hell do you shop for kids? I can't even shop for myself.”

Amanda frowned and glanced into the living room, Franklin following her gaze. Dom was in the same position he had been in but was grinning. Franklin imagined he was vibrating with excitement, because that was the kind of kid Dom was.

“Take my gold card,” Amanda finally said.

“What?” Franklin asked in surprise and Michael shouted in irritation.

“Mandy, no,” Michael protested, giving Amanda a cutting glare. She returned the glare with just as much venom.

“Michael, he has a child to take care of! How else can we help?” she snapped back.

“We can do anything but this!” the grouchy man thundered and Franklin sighed.

“'Ay, it ain't a big deal. I got money. I can pay for clothes and shit. I just need advice. I ain't had a kid before. Hell, I never babysat when I was younger.”

Amanda sighed and shot Michael another harsh glare before speaking to Franklin. “Well, what about school? He definitely needs to be enrolled for next year. And you'll need to find a pediatrician and get a physical done. You'll need a dentist, too.”

Franklin groaned. “Clothes and shit first. All that... Later. Bein' a dad is hard.”

“Being a parent is hard,” Amanda agreed. “If you need help, just call me. Michael wouldn't know how to parent if his children slapped him in the face.”

“I'm right here!” Michael objected, and Amanda smiled at Franklin.

“I can recommend you a few children's clothing stores and some good quality toy stores,” Amanda continued, as if Michael hadn't shouted at her for shit talking him.

Franklin smiled wearily back. “Thanks, Amanda. Means a lot. Helps a lot, too.”

“I know,” she replied as she stood and walked away to get something to write the information for Franklin down on. “I know.”


	3. July 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another day, another chapter ending that I'm not too great at. There is a super vague mention of corporal punishment toward the end. I also try to explain why Franklin gets more parental in this chapter, given that it takes place about ~~two weeks after chapter two~~. Edit: I've changed it to a few days after chapter two, because the continuity was bothering me. Sorry! Enjoy!

**July 18**

“You listen to old man music?”

Franklin jolted, dropping the rolling pin he had been using. It hit the kitchen counter with a loud clatter, easily heard over the music he had playing from the living room speaker.

“Damn, boy, don't sneak up on me like that!” Franklin exclaimed, snatching up the rolling pin before it took the plunge off the counter. He whirled around to glare at Dom, who only grinned brightly back at him. The kid was wrapped in a towel with goggles stuck to his forehead, obviously fresh from the pool. “Ain't you gonna change? Or do you enjoy standin' around in sopping wet clothes?”

Dom stared at him for a moment, looking for all the world like he hadn't even thought of changing before coming upstairs.

“Dom,” Franklin sighed. “Go dry off and change.” Dom nodded and spun around, slipping in his own puddle of water. He caught himself and ran off without a word, leaving Franklin hoping he didn't slip down the stairs. The man gave a slight laugh and turned back to the pizza dough he was rolling out.

It had been an interesting two days since Dom was unceremoniously dropped off at Franklin's house. Franklin had been forcefully reminded of things he had thought he'd blocked from memory, things that he'd done when he was a child. Clothes shopping, a horrific dentist visit, arguing with both Dom and Lamar over food. Amanda had been pressuring Franklin to start looking into schools for Dom, but that was definitely something he was avoiding until he better knew Dom. Franklin knew all too well what the wrong type of school could do to a person.

The crook shook his head and focused back on the task at hand: rolling out the pizza dough. Franklin had decided that Dom and most likely Lamar would have free reign over the sauce and toppings as long as he got to make sure their dumb asses didn't burn down the house trying to cook it. He took another song to make sure it was rolled out to his satisfaction.

“Just an old sweet song,” a suddenly off key, nasally voice cut through the kitchen and over the music Franklin had playing, “keeps Georgia on my mind!”

“Shut yo' ass up, Lamar,” Franklin snapped, setting the rolling pin in the sink. “Why you gotta ruin a perfectly good song with yo' shitty voice?”

Lamar snorted. “Your damn _old man_ music ain't good,” he replied as he walked over to the counter to stand with Franklin.

Franklin fixed him with a glare. “My _old man_ music? You been tellin' Dom to call it that?”

Lamar grinned. “What if I told 'im that?” Franklin's arm shot out and he landed a harsh punch on Lamar's shoulder and the taller man swore.

“Can I say that word too?”

Franklin and Lamar froze, then, at the small voice. Music still played from the living room and there was no way either of them would have heard Dom coming up the stairs or into the kitchen. Lamar's eyes were wide, like he was waiting for Franklin to lash out against him. Franklin was glaring at Lamar, definitely contemplating lashing out.

Instead, Franklin took a deep breath and turned to face Dom.

“No,” he said simply.

“Why not?” chirped the eight year old. Franklin narrowed his eyes.

“Because I said so, kid,” he snapped. Beside him, Lamar poorly stifled a laugh and Dom's face contorted into a scowl.

“But Lamar gets to say it!” he argued. Franklin moved then, walking until he could kneel down in front of Dom whose bottom lip jutted out when Franklin fixed his dark gaze on him.

“Dom,” Franklin said calmly, slapping his hands on either of Dom's shoulders. “Lamar... Is a grown man. He ain't eight, he ain't got the same rules you got.”

Dom huffed. “But I wanna say that word!”

Franklin couldn't help the glare. He didn't want to be having this conversation, he didn't want to have a kid, but if he had to have both, he was going to do right by them. Franklin might be unorthodox, but he was nothing if not dedicated and focused. If Dom was going to be in his care, Franklin was going to do him right and raise him, not just... Tolerate him.

“If you say that word, Dominic,” Franklin started, searching for the right sentence that didn't involve ' _ass whooping_ '. “You ain't gettin' no pizza tonight. And if I ever hear that word, or any swear, come outta yo' dang mouth, you best be ready to have your mouth washed out with soap.”

The scowl on Dom's face had successfully been wiped and replaced with a placid, if not terrified, expression. Satisfied, Franklin stood and patted Dom's shoulders a few times.

“Now,” he continued, “I didn't roll this damn pizza dough for nothin'.” Dom perked up again almost instantly and rushed forward, only stopping when he realized he was barely tall enough to see onto the counter, much less reach it.

There was a moment of silence before a pout spread across Dom's face and Lamar started laughing, and Franklin could only shake his head before he set about gathering the toppings from the fridge. Franklin smiled to himself as Dom started whining at Lamar to stop laughing, which of course only prompted Lamar to laugh even harder.

“A'ight, a'ight,” Franklin finally interrupted. “Lamar, boost him up on the counter. Stop laughin', man.” Lamar continued to laugh, though he did hoist Dom up to sit next to the pizza crust. Franklin laid out the toppings and took a step back. “'S all yours, kid,” he told Dom, whose face lit up brightly.

Franklin was definitely going to do right by Dom, because just watching him argue with Lamar over toppings made Franklin's heart swell in an unfamiliar but not unpleasant way.


	4. July 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> casually updates almost a year later nbd :)
> 
> ahh Dom gets his mouth washed out with soap, so i'm sorry if that is a trigger for some people! i def don't want Franklin or Lamar to ever hit Dom as punishment. sometimes kids need punished, but it never needs to be hitting. so i hope this is a suitable punishment! this is one of those longer chapters i mentioned might appear in chapter one. i just wanted to talk about Franklin's feelings because i don't want anything to seem forced or rushed and that takes up a good chunk of this chapter!
> 
> please enjoy!

**July 20**

The boardwalk was alive and crowded. A grimace crossed Franklin's face as he stepped out of the car and caught a glimpse of just how many damn people were there. Of course, it made sense. It was Saturday, and it was almost noon. Dom had just been way too hyper to wait for it to get later in the day. Franklin drew his gaze to said boy and he rolled his eyes at the sight of Dom practically vibrating, his eyes darting around at everything he could see.

“Your dad didn't take you out much, did he?” wondered Franklin. Dom tore his gaze away from the boardwalk to gaze up at him.

“Not really,” he said, reaching out to take Franklin's hand. Franklin tried not to tense and Lamar laughed loudly, loping around the car. “But you're my dad now! Let's go! What can we do first?!”

A laugh escaped Franklin and he let himself be tugged through the parking lot. Dom was painfully energetic. He darted from one store to the next, eagerly taking in everything that was around him. Franklin felt distaste in his stomach at the boy's dead father. What kind of dad didn't take his son out? Franklin snorted aloud at that; Dom Senior had been a piece of work. It shouldn't be surprising that he'd been a bad dad. Still, Franklin didn't like it one bit.

“Franklin!” Dom's voice was shrill and Lamar muttered some choice words under his breath.

“Dude chill,” was Franklin's immediate reply. When Dom's expression dropped, Franklin hastened to add, “What's up, lil' dude?”

Dom tugged on his hand and then pointed eagerly toward the roller coaster. Franklin held back a groan at the sight of the hideously long line and exchanged a look with Lamar who only snickered. Big help, Franklin thought sarcastically.

“Sure, kiddo,” he replied finally, meeting Dom's puppy dog eyes. He couldn't say no to that look. “You and Lamar go hold our place in line, okay? I gotta take a whiz.”

He passed Dom's hand to Lamar and couldn't help but laugh at the cold look Lamar was now giving him. His shoulders shook the entire way to the bathroom and he still wore an amused grin when he rejoined the two in line.

The line was ungodly long. Normally, Franklin would have bitched and moaned about that. Screw the heat, screw the lines, screw the boardwalk. But Dom had looked so excited, so eager so pleased to be there... Franklin looked down at the boy bouncing on his toes happily and sighed. He never pictured himself as a family man, not even when he was with Tanisha. But being here with Dom and Lamar... Franklin didn't exactly mind. Even though Dom looked like he was about to burst with all that pent up energy and Lamar looked tired, overheated, and overwhelmed... Franklin didn't mind it.

When they were finally ushered into the coaster car, Dom was definitely just vibrating with sheer excitement. He got sandwiched between Lamar and Franklin and he was gripping the safety bar so tight that Franklin thought it might break.

“You ever rode a roller coaster?” Franklin wondered.

Dom beamed up at him. “Nope!” He didn't say anything else, only turned and faced forward with that beam still on his face.

Franklin and Lamar locked gazes above Dom's head. Franklin wondered if Lamar felt the same about Dom as he did. Was Lamar readily adapting to this new addition in their lives? Dom hadn't been around for even a week yet, but their lives had definitely changed. No smoking in the house, for one. Booze after 9pm, which was Dom's bedtime. Dom went basically everywhere with Franklin, too, and since Lamar usually tagged along whenever Franklin was running errands it definitely affected him as well.

“What else you ain't done before?” Lamar asked Dom. The young boy looked up at him and Franklin wondered what look was on Dom's face because Lamar frowned and glanced up at Franklin. Dominic Beasley had been a far shittier dad than Franklin imagined.

Dom didn't get to answer Lamar's question because the roller coaster began moving. Dom whipped his head around almost painfully quick, his eyes focused dead ahead of them. Franklin shook his head, laughing silently at the young boy.

Franklin watched Dom as much as he could on the roller coaster. It wasn't anything new or special for him, being as he'd lived in Los Santos all his life and he'd been left to his own devices for a lot of his youth. Dom, though. It made Franklin's heart swell in that unfamiliar but not unpleasant way again. He looked absolutely delighted, grinning and screaming with every twist and turn of the amusement park ride. He even threw his arms in the air a few times, though he would shriek and grab back onto the safety bar almost immediately.

When the roller coaster pulled back into the station, even Lamar was grinning and breathless. Dom bounced over Franklin who followed him closely.

“That was so cool!” exclaimed Dom, punching the air in front of him. Franklin raised his eyebrows at the gesture and laughed when Dom did it again. Dom spun around and walked backwards as he told Franklin and Lamar about how much fun he'd had on the ride. Lamar elbowed Franklin when Dom wasn't looking, too busy trying to recreate his favorite part of the ride with his hands. Franklin elbowed him back and Dom looked up. “-and then,” he was saying, “I thought my brain was going to slide out when we were on the loop!”

“Really?” laughed Franklin, grinning at the boy's antics.

“Yeah!” Dom nodded confidently. “It was _fucking_ awesome!”

Franklin froze. Beside him, Lamar let out a loud cackle. Dom smiled hesitantly up at Lamar, but the moment he looked at Franklin his smile vanished.

“What did you say?” Franklin asked, his voice tight. Lamar only continued to laugh, but Dom looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Boy! I asked you what you said.”

Dom swallowed and looked around. “F... Fucking,” he repeated quietly.

“And why in the hell do you think you can say that word?” was Franklin's next question.

Sweat was visibly beading along Dom's forehead now and Franklin felt satisfied that Dom realized he truly was in trouble. “L... Lamar said it when we were having pizza!” It was clear from the expression on his face, though, that he knew that was a weak defense.

“Boy I _swear_ ,” ground out Franklin. “I gotdamn _told you_ not to say that word! Told you what would happen, didn't I?” Dom nodded meekly. “An' just what is gonna happen to you when we get home, Dominic?” Lamar wasn't laughing loudly anymore, though his shoulders were shaking slightly and Franklin could feel it every time he shifted and their shoulders bumped.

“M-my mouth is gonna get washed out with soap,” Dom whispered quietly.

“That's right. Let's go.”

“Wait!” exclaimed Dom, though he withered under Franklin's glare. “We're not gonna get lunch?”

Franklin took a deep breath through his nose. “No,” he answered. “We have food at home.”

“But Franklin! You promised!” For once, Franklin was not going to be fooled or swayed by those puppy dog eyes.

“That was before you did something you know you're not supposed to do,” Franklin explained simply, putting his hands on Dom's shoulders. He turned the boy around and walked him to the car like that, Lamar trailing behind them.

The car ride home was quiet. Dom was sulking in the back seat, Franklin was glaring out the windshield, and Lamar was messing around on his phone. Franklin wouldn't have been surprised if Lamar was updating everyone on LifeInvader about what just happened.

Dom dragged his feet when they reached the house. Lamar had bounded inside with a grin on his face and Franklin was trailing Dom to make sure he didn't try to bolt. Not that he'd had that problem with the boy before, but with all his pent up energy Franklin didn't want to push his luck.

Dom did try to bolt when they got inside, but Franklin was quick to pick him up around the waist and carry him to the upstairs bathroom.

“Please don't,” cried Dom, shaking his head when he was sat on the bathroom sink. “I won't say it again, I promise! I won't, I won't!”

Franklin's heart ached. “I know you won't, kiddo,” he said gently, smoothing back Dom's hair. “You gotta be punished, though. I woulda got my butt whooped when I was your age, but I never wanna put hands on ya like that.”

Dom shook his head and Franklin found it hard to keep his resolve when the little boy began to tear up. “I'm sorry, Franklin, I'm sorry!”

He nodded. “I know, Dom.” Franklin grabbed a fresh bar of soap from under the sink and wetted it until it was foaming. “Open.” Dom sobbed quietly and did as he was asked, gagging when Franklin put the bar of soap only part way into his mouth. Franklin let the foamy bar sit in his mouth for about a minute and then took it away, throwing it in the trash. No use reusing it. He rubbed Dom's back as the boy spit up the soap duds into the sink and gagged over it and he held the small boy up and let him wash out his mouth.

When Dom's mouth was soap free, he launched himself into Franklin's arms, wrapping his own arms around his surrogate father's neck., sobbing against him.

Franklin shushed him and rubbed his back, carrying him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Lamar grinned up at them when they walked in but frowned at the sight of Franklin holding the sobbing boy. Lamar pressed his hand to Dom's lower back and mirrored Franklin's rubbing.

“Hey,” Franklin spoke soothingly. “We have stuff for milkshakes. Do you want one after lunch?” Dom nodded against his shoulder and Franklin couldn't help but laugh. “Then ya gotta calm down so you can help make lunch and milkshakes.”

“Okay.” Dom's voice was muffled and he took a few quiet minutes to pull himself together. When Franklin checked him over and decided he was good to go, Dom was set on the floor. The boy grinned a watery grin up at Franklin and then darted to the fridge, yanking it open with both hands as he began to peruse what they had.

Franklin let out a tired sigh at the sight of the boy and shook his head. Being a parent was going to be ridiculously hard. Lamar looked Franklin over and laughed at the tired expression he wore.

“'Ey, you taught him that damn word,” Franklin hissed so Dom wouldn't hear. “I'mma beat your damn ass, Lamar.”

The taller man only grinned at him and joined Dom in front of the fridge, asking what he thought looked good. Franklin rolled his eyes and joined them, making sure to shove an elbow into Lamar's rib cage. Lamar heaved in surprise and glared at Franklin who ignored him in favor of ruffling Dom's hair and pointing out some things Dom hadn't noticed they had.

Dom picked out something for lunch and Franklin set about making it, listening with an affectionate smile as Dom regaled Lamar with an edited version of what he'd been telling them about the ride at the boardwalk. Franklin's heart swelled when he heard how Lamar interacted with Dom. It was reassuring, at least. His thoughts from earlier came back, then, and listening to Lamar eagerly asking Dom questions about how he felt and what other rides he might like the next time they went made Franklin feel better about, well, their little family.

Family. That's what they were going to turn into at this rate, wasn't it? Franklin definitely didn't mind.


	5. July 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows, I added a timeline at the beginning of each chapter (basically just when the chapter takes place, fic-wise, not real world wise). it'll be easier for me to keep track of everything, as well as for you all! with a story like this, i think the timeline will be important. if i write this fic to take place into the next year, i'll go through and add a year at the end of the timeline dates.
> 
> so for this chapter, i don't think i have any warnings? it is another long chapter 'cause we are still setting the groundwork for the rest of the fic! but the end makes what happens next chapter very obvious. please enjoy!

**July 22**

“Wake up!” Franklin jolted up in surprise at the voice and he mumbled incoherent curses as he rubbed his eyes. “Franklin! Today's the day!”

Franklin groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What the hell you talkin' about?” he groused. “What time is it? Jesus Dom go to bed.”

He made a sound when Dom grabbed his arm and started shaking him. “It's the day, Franklin! Today! You promised! It's seven in the morning and you _promised_!”

What in the hell did he promise? His tired mind was drawing a blank, especially since it was only seven in the morning. Why couldn't Dom sleep in like a normal kid and let Franklin sleep in, too? He thought kids liked sleeping in, except on Christmas and birthdays. Media lied to him, and Franklin was tired. He covered his mouth to yawn as Dom babbled on excitedly next to him.

“Alright,” Franklin finally interrupted Dom. “Go watch cartoons, kid. Lemme get ready.” Dom practically shouted 'yes', and Franklin watched him tear out of his room. He could hear the kid's excited running on the stairs and across the living room. With another yawn, Franklin climbed out of bed and headed to take a quick shower.

He stepped in without waiting for it to warm up, knowing the splash of cold water would wake him up and make him remember what his plans with Dom were. He was right. A shiver wracked Franklin's body and he temporarily blasted the hot water, turning it down when the water was a fair temperature. The day before, Franklin had asked Dom about his school. It turned out that Dom Senior had homeschooled his son, which Franklin saw nothing wrong with. It was more that Franklin wondered... _how_. What he knew of Dom Senior, he was always out looking for the next thrill. When had he been able to teach an eight year old boy anything? It was then that Franklin had decided that they needed to enroll Dom in a school, and fast. Franklin wasn't cut out to homeschool anyone, and hell would freeze over before Lamar would be willing to, and Franklin definitely wouldn't dare ask Amanda to do it.

He did ask if she would go with them to find the perfect school for Dom, though. Over the past week, Franklin had learned quite a bit about Dom Beasley Jr. It all added up to the fact that a charter school would be the best option for Dom. He was hyper, but he learned well. Franklin remembered what public school was like. Dom would get eaten alive. A smaller school, with a lower student to teacher ratio, would probably be best.

Franklin groaned at his thought process as he climbed out of the shower. Only a week of Dom and he was already in full parent mode. Amanda assured him that Michael had been the same. It had only taken a few days after Tracy's birth for Michael to become the Father. While Franklin appreciated the sentiment, it was also true that Michael was biologically Jimmy and Tracy's dad. He also didn't want to think about how shitty Michael's relationship was with both of his kids, because if Amanda was trying to imply he and Michael were the same...

“God damn,” he groaned, wrapping a towel around his waist. He headed to his walk in closet and perused his wardrobe, wondering what he should wear to go school hunting. Eventually he settled on a loose, light long sleeved t-shirt, some well fitting jeans, and boots. He looked professional yet casual. A part of his mind taunted that he looked like a dad. Franklin rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and grinned at the sight of Dom holding a pillow as he watched whatever show was on. Franklin had no idea what shows Dom was into, but he knew the boy kept them age appropriate.

“Want breakfast?” Franklin asked, and Dom nodded eagerly, not looking away from the t.v.

“Yes, please!” he chirped, and Franklin nodded, heading through to the kitchen. Breakfast only took about fifteen minutes to make, bacon, pancakes, and eggs being simple enough. He called Dom in for the food and they ate in companionable quiet, Franklin occasionally asking Dom about his life with his dad or the shows he liked. When they were both done, Dom helped Franklin load the dishwasher with the past couple days' dishes.

“Okay,” Franklin said when the dishwasher started running. “You ready to go, Dom?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Dom, nodding emphatically. Franklin nodded.

“Did you shut the t.v. off?” Franklin knew the answer, because he could still hear it playing a commercial for bowling. Dom shook his head. “Do it and we'll go.”

Dom bounded off and Franklin followed, heading toward the front door. He grabbed his keys and wallet and held the door open for Dom who flew out and straight to the car. Franklin unlocked it and nodded approvingly when Dom climbed in behind the passenger seat. Franklin preferred him there because it was easier to keep an eye on him. Franklin joined him in the car and started it after Dom was buckled in.

Their first stop was Michael and Amanda's place, and Amanda bounded out dressed in slacks and an untucked button down shirt. She climbed into the front seat and greeted both Franklin and Dom, and they set off toward Chamberlain Hills to pick up the last member of their ragtag parenthood band.

“You couldn't dress up?” Franklin complained when Lamar climbed in, dressed like he normally was.

“Fuck off,” Lamar drawled as he settled in next to Dom.

“Lamar said a bad word!” Dom complained, and Amanda laughed.

“Yes, he did,” she agreed, sending Franklin a look. Franklin sighed and glanced at Lamar in the rear view mirror, glaring at him.

“Apologize,” Franklin scolded as he pulled away from Lamar's house.

“What?!” exclaimed Lamar, glaring right back at Franklin.

“Yeah!” Dom agreed. “Swear words are bad! You get your mouth washed out for them! You have to apologize!”

Amanda stifled a laugh behind her hand and Franklin smirked at Lamar in the mirror before he turned his gaze back to the road.

“Geez, y'all,” Lamar complained. “I'm sorry! Damn.” Dom nodded.

“That's better,” the young boy said.

Franklin grinned at the exchange and flipped on his turn signal as he pulled up to a stoplight. Sufficiently stopped, he pulled out his phone and found the first school address, plugging it into his GPS. He had Amanda read him directions and they reached the first school in record time.

“Nope,” Franklin said immediately when they pulled up to it. It was dilapidated, and the playground looked like it had been abandoned for years. It was the type of school Franklin had gone to, and look where that got him. He had money, now. Dom deserved and could have better.

“Definitely not,” Amanda agreed, wrinkling her nose. Lamar snorted, but didn't chime in, and Franklin took that as an agreement, so he found and got directions for the next school. All in all, Franklin and Amanda had pooled together a list of ten schools to look at that had open enrollment starting in July.

The three schools that came after the disastrous first one were also vetoed, for different reasons. Franklin didn't like how one of them felt, the neighborhood one of them was in was known for its ... unsavory neighborhood, and one of them had a line for enrollment out the door, which made Franklin cringe. He didn't like lines, especially not with his hyperactive young charge. The fifth school they tried had been alright, they'd even gone inside, but the staff had been rude to both Franklin and Lamar, and somewhat dismissive of Amanda.

“Racist and sexist,” Franklin groused as they climbed back in the car. “Double fucking whammy.” Dom gasp and Franklin hastily apologized for his bad language. “That one's a no-go.”

The sixth and seventh ones didn't go much better, the principal of the seventh school going so far as to ask Lamar to stand outside while he spoke to Franklin and Amanda, to which Franklin argued that Lamar was actually the second parent, wherein they got kicked out due to blatant homophobia.

The eighth school, Alta Academy, actually went really well. The principal, Bryan Kerney, and the vice principal, Erin Melbourne, were very kind and attentive, as well as respectful, and they told Franklin that they had a school therapist that would be able to talk to Dom if Franklin, or Dom's teachers, encountered problems that were commonly caused by ADHD, which was news to Franklin. Both Kerney and Melbourne were respectful to Dom, as well, and they listened when he asked questions, serious or innane.

“That went well,” Amanda said cheerfully as the four of them left. Dom's hand was linked tightly with Franklin's and the little boy nodded.

“I really liked Mrs. Melbourne! She was so nice! Her hair was nice and she had a pretty smile! Can I go there, Franklin? Please, please, pretty please?”

Franklin waved the enrollment papers that were clutched in his free hand. “We have two other schools to check out, but we'll see how they are.” When they got in the car, Franklin tucked the enrollment papers in the driver side visor.

The ninth school was alright, and they got enrollment papers there, but Dom clearly didn't like it as much as he liked Alta Academy. The tenth school was much the same as the ninth school, but again, Dom seemed less interested in it than Alta Academy.

“Well,” Franklin said as they drove away from the last school, “our last three schools were the best.”

“I liked Alta Academy the best!” Dom said, a pout on his face. Franklin smirked at him and glanced at Amanda who was nodding thoughtfully.

“It was the better school,” she agreed. “They didn't kick us out, and even seemed excited to have Dom there. _And_ it's not too far away from your house, Franklin.”

“True,” Franklin mused.

“Hey,” offered Lamar, “it'd be way easier to pick him up an' shit. Sorry, Dom.”

Franklin nodded, pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant. He shut the car off and leaned back. “Yeah. An' arragin' after school programs'll be easier too.”

Amanda elbowed Franklin and gave him a teasing grin. “You'd even be able to volunteer,” she teased.

“Uh, yeah,” Franklin said, and then abruptly, “who's hungry? Damn, I know I am.”

“Me, me!” Dom exclaimed, hurrying to unbuckle his seat belt. He jumped out of the car and hurried around to the driver's side door, staring anxiously at Franklin who climbed out and took Dom's instantly offered hand. Dom practically dragged Franklin in to the tune of Amanda and Lamar's laughter.

When lunch ended, Franklin and Dom dropped off Amanda and Lamar at their respective homes and headed back themselves. Once home, they settled on the couch together. Dom turned on cartoons, and Franklin started filling out the enrollment forms, occasionally googling something or texting Amanda for help.

“'Ey, Dom,” Franklin said, “you got yo' vaccination papers, kid?”

“Uh-uh.” Dom shook his head. “What are vaccination papers?”

Franklin frowned. “Like, to show you got your shots an' everything.”

Dom blinked and looked away from the television. “Oh! I've never had shots.”

For a moment, Franklin didn't respond. Then he groaned and hung his head. “Aw, shit,” he cursed. “Sorry. I gotta text Amanda again. Man, I hate doctors offices. Goddammit, what did your dad even do?”

Dom shrugged and turned his attention back to his cartoon. “He wasn't around much. Mostly the housekeepers helped me, but he would sometimes come and teach me and he had to come home to supervise me while I took my tests.”

Franklin's hand twitched around his phone and he muttered obscenities under his breath about Dom Beasley Senior, cursing him to hell and back.

“Well, we have to go find a doctor tomorrow, then we can finish gettin' you enrolled into Alta Academy,” Franklin finally said when he'd managed to calm down. He hated the doctor but shit, he was committed to this whole parenting thing so he didn't really have a choice. It was going to be a very long week.


End file.
